Liam MacDuncan
Liam MacDuncan is a male dire wolf (Canis Dirus) and is the current leader of the MacDuncan can, after his father, Duncan, passed away. He is the son of Cathmor and Duncan MacDuncan. While a minor character in Shadow Wolf, he later became a major character in Frost Wolf. Description Like his mother and father, Liam is most likely a gray wolf, and his gray pelt isn't changing color like his parents, because he is still young. He has green eyes and a black or brown nose.﻿ and also the person who originally wrote this is a masach cause he spoiled the fourth book In Frost Wolf, he takes a mask from the grave of Gwyndor (Gwynneths dad). Liam wears it and claims to be a Prophet sent from Skaarsgard. Family Duncan MacDuncan- Birth Father Cathmor- Birth Mother Dunforth MacDuncan- Grandfather Liam MacDuncan- Great-Grandfather History 'Shadow Wolf' After his father dies, Liam succeeds him and becomes the chieftain of the MacDuncan Clan, although there are rumors that Cathmor, his mother, is the true power. Later in the book, he holds a "trial" where Faolan is accused of the murder of a ''malcadh'' pup. The Sark, Gywnneth, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea reveal the truth and Liam organizes a byrrgis ''to go after Heep, although Heep runs out of the Beyond and into the Outermost. 'Frost Wolf After the death of his mother, Cathmor, Liam begins to go by-lang for long periods of time, worrying the Fengo, Finbar, so he sends Faolan and Edme to see him. An owl messenger had been sent before to inform them of their coming, which make Liam think that word of a disastrous two-pack byrrgis must have reached the Fengo. He calls a raghnaid to tell them the news. He calls for Alastrine, (so he can delay the bad news) to consult with her and the Wind Scouts. Some of the higher-ranking wolves talk to him with disrespect, and a fight breaks out. It is reavealed by Mhairie and Dearlea that fighting breaks out a lot, and that Lord Adair is bamboozling Liam. Later, the Sark remembers that when she was hunting with a byrrgis, Liam seemed to hesitate and couldn't make up his mind, resulting in a fight among the wolves in the byrrgis, and he slinks away, humiliated. It is then revealed that, when Faolan, Edme, and the Sark try to find out who stole the Hero Mark, and Faolan is chasing the "Prophet". The Prophet hesitates, much like how Liam had hesitated in the byrrgis, that Liam was behind the madness of the dancing wolves, who danced to their deaths (literaly), and that he, Liam MacDuncan, is the Prophet. Liam says that he was trying to put the w olves out of their pain. He is then taken to a group of Skaars Dancers by Faolan and Edme so that they can unmask him in front of all those who dance for him, and a she-wolf stops dancing after he is unmasked, but starts to dance again after her mate tells her to do so, despite her pup begging her not to. Spirit Wolf ''' As Gwynneth, the Sark and Liam return Gwydor's mask, the earthquake erupts. As boulders fall and the land splits, a boulder lands on Liam and crushes him; killing him. Death In Spirit Wolf, Liam is crushed by a boulder. The Sark heard him yelp when it happened. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Chieftains Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Possibly a Star Wolf Category:Star Wolf Category:Antagonists